


【Sufin】我们曾路过万物

by Finn_s_culminating_fantasy



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:40:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24450715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finn_s_culminating_fantasy/pseuds/Finn_s_culminating_fantasy
Summary: 国设史向，《雪地逆行》国设版本（不）。
Relationships: Finland/Sweden (Hetalia)
Kudos: 2





	【Sufin】我们曾路过万物

——有时候他能在明媚与温和里捕捉到那种阴寒的眼神，好像毒蛇在阳光下的草地里一闪而过。

1  
子弹打进他的肩胛，弹片扎进他的腹腔，炮火震鸣他的耳膜，冰雪为他提供掩护，莫辛纳甘握在手上。他听到另一面来的炮弹开始怒吼，他的同伴们也在怒吼：苏联人撤退了……  
“瑞典人来了！”他听见有人大喊。他们拖动伤员集中到树下，搭建简易营地。提诺躺在加热帐篷里，头枕着不知道谁的衣服，身边还有一把步枪。他一个人和许多物资睡在一起，大约是普通战士不会有的待遇。身上的伤口做了简单处理，没有麻药，他也没有多大反应，耷拉下眼皮睨着眼斜看昏暗的篷顶。  
有人在外面交谈，然后进来了，带着雪和松针的气息。提诺的余光能瞟到那人高大的影子，他如此熟悉这脚步声，每一下都敲击在他心上，令他异常难受，于是他烦躁起来。很久以前，1596年，当时他为重税和征兵向这个人反抗，对方向他走来，轻易地提起他，然后一拳击上来。他不记得自己挨了多少打，反正他也揍回去了……虽然没有成功，不是吗？直到将他的肩膀整个儿刺穿，贝瓦尔德那张冰封的脸上才出现一丝裂缝，他把提诺扔在雪地里，后退了几步，诧异地看着自己的手。  
好些晚上他被伤口折腾得睡不着，白天顶着沉重的疲惫和疼痛步出房间。后来的夜晚贝瓦尔德偷偷摸进来看他，他任由对方给自己上药、换绷带，手指生硬地抚过面颊，替他掖好被角。他发着抖把头埋进被子里，打小他眼泪就多，他真讨厌这样。  
现在他已经不会哭了，他只是麻木地盯着帐顶看。  
提诺和那双危险的青色眼睛对上视线。贝瓦尔德蹲下来，看他艰难地呼吸，小心翼翼地伸手去摸他的额头，提诺偏过脸躲开。他知道贝瓦尔德不是能主张所有事情的，他知道，但他也知道是谁的手封锁边境又在此刻牵住他，送来八千志愿军和自己三分之二的破烂飞机。提诺把血唾沫吐在贝瓦尔德的脚边，他想抄起手边的莫辛纳甘抵着对方的脑袋来一枪。贝瓦尔德·乌克森谢纳，你个白痴，你以为这就有用？他半阖着眼嘲讽地看着他，你不继续在另一端继续拿芬兰做缓冲带、继续你的“中立”么？你不继续你擅长的袖手旁观么？你曾为我担忧和祈祷么，当我在雪地和炮火里挣扎的时候？那么多年啊……每次你都在哪儿，贝瓦尔德？  
就因为千年之前他首先在雪原和针叶林中找到他？否认了你我又是谁？很多年前他跋涉在长夜里，白袍与雪渐渐显出区别，眸色是凝结冰与雾气的湖泊，青色眼睛的男孩从王座上跳下，朝他伸出手。此后他见证了波罗的海霸主的成长，亲历了北欧雄狮的暴虐；他在战争时期与纳粹合作，战争结束后又和战胜国站在一起；他无视芬兰人的挣扎，转身背叛挪威人，又将几个波罗的海国家送上绝路。  
贝瓦尔德的手僵在半空，转而去检查他腹部的伤口。提诺没力气躲开了，余光中他看见贝瓦尔德用手指飞快地抹了一下眼角，指尖残留的一点血腥在他眼尾留下一抹殷红。他在哭么？他也会哭？  
提诺没力气去想更多了，在一阵阵侵袭神经的疼痛中昏睡过去。贝瓦尔德想说些什么，最终还是来不及开口。

2  
从签订条约到他跟着伊万离开，贝瓦尔德始终低着头。他的一只眼睛还蒙着纱布，没有戴眼镜，写字时有些吃力。直到他们即将踏上离开的车，贝瓦尔德才抬起头来看他。  
伊万按着提诺的肩膀，提诺抬起眼睛和贝瓦尔德遥遥对视。那张万年冰封的脸上有什么东西悄声无息地瓦解开来，独眼里翻滚青蓝色的风暴。今夜他将从王座跌落，雄狮昔日的荣光消失殆尽，这张他凝视了七百年的脸骤然苍老起来，脸上的纱布平添一份落魄。尽管他看起来如此年轻，又曾如此骄傲。  
你在悲戚什么？

3  
“我是维京人。”  
车轮碾过泥土和落叶，他的头发随车颠簸，回忆着整整七百年来跟随着贝瓦尔德的每一步，无论是贝瓦尔德、马蒂亚斯还是卢卡斯都能用带些矜持的骄傲说出这句话，甚至包括年幼的、走路还带点孩子式摇摇晃晃的埃米尔。那他又是什么呢？他不是维京人，更不是斯拉夫人，尽管很多年来他跟随贝瓦尔德四处征战，三十年战争时弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦还调侃他是“瑞典佬的小挂件”。  
法国人的玩笑话不无道理，他一向亦步亦趋跟在贝瓦尔德后面，说他是小挂件也好，说他是小随从也好，都是事实罢了，不好听，但事实就是这样。  
但他自己是什么？看着贝瓦尔德那样子，也无法从他身上找出答案。  
后来俄国人来了又走，再后来苏联人来了，他扛起枪，为保卫几乎是生命中首次真正的独立几近不择手段。他跟随在路德维希·贝什米特身后，和同行的本田菊、费里西安诺·瓦尔加斯、罗德里赫·埃德尔斯坦等人都不同。他从未屠杀犹太人，灰蓝色的眼睛里只燃烧复仇的火焰。

4  
战争结束时贝瓦尔德偷偷来找他，脸上带着肉眼可见的局促。他们两个身上都有伤，就在几步之间遥遥相对，场面滑稽又尴尬。  
半饷，贝瓦尔德才说：你领子没翻好。  
他举起一只手指了指自己的领子。  
提诺怒极反笑：我不管，我自然是怎么喜欢怎么来。但是他很快又笑不出来了，腰腹上还未来得及愈合的伤口火燎一般疼，有什么东西堵在胸口，他难受地咬着牙，贝瓦尔德！贝瓦尔德……我到底该如何？曾经那么多次我呼唤你，你又去了哪里？提诺委屈起来，他想要拥抱，想要曾经他们之间共有的亲吻和爱抚，他发疯一样想念他呼吸和身体的温暖。但他只是低下头去，塌着肩膀站在那里。  
冷战时期他屈服于苏联，他拒绝美国的“援助”，但瑞典始终是他连接西方的桥梁。有些冬天贝瓦尔德独自来访，夜间他们一人占据床的一边，白天他们穿上冰刀鞋上冰封的湖面去，一前一后，一天能溜上十公里。提诺有时会绕一个大弯从贝瓦尔德身后掠过，再度折返到前边去，只给他留一个后脑勺。他们鲜少说话，空气中满是冰刀与冰面刮擦的呼呼声。无数次贝瓦尔德想要开口，都会想起提诺在睡梦中惊醒时的可怕眼神。  
那不是霸主的暴虐，这东西他在弗朗西斯、海因里希、安东尼奥、马蒂亚斯还有伊万的脸上见得多了——包括他自己。这眼神属于被逼到悬崖边的狼群，属于雪地里穿着白色野战服的狙击手。他就蜷缩在温暖的炉火边，火光映出他眼里的炮火震天，色调如此之冷，让贝瓦尔德想起少时无数次站在甲板上，站在战场上，站在提诺身前，望向前方的风雪欲来。他将世界尽收眼底；他的视线中空无一物。

后来的后来他们花了一些时间去湖边的木屋里度假，风雪能将一切掩埋，木屋里的炉火却忠实地维持温暖。提诺始终觉得冷，千年的雪和血全部从皮肤下渗透出来。他陷入一种高烧病人的状态，在梦境中沉浮，梦里是炮火连天，还有冷战时期欧洲降下的铁幕，他无路可退，所经历的一切苦痛都从泥潭深处翻涌上来。他的心脏在胸腔里钝跳，半梦半醒之间嘶哑呻吟，黑暗里有人给他擦脸，脱下他冷汗浸透的睡袍，用毛毯裹上，再用双臂箍住。那人半躺着，提诺整个儿上半身伏在他胸口，脸被这个姿势埋在对方颈窝里，眯着眼睛逐渐清醒过来，随即又是彻夜不眠，两颗心脏的碰撞声清晰可闻。  
天终于亮起时他再次昏睡过去，贝瓦尔德一动不动地搂着他，面颊贴着他柔软的金发。

提诺在梦里走过1940年的3月9号，他们彻底耗尽一切，卡累利阿地峡遍布芬兰人的尸体。在苏联人停下整顿的一个月间他就已经知道了结果——不对，在战争开始之时他们就都明白结果，军队人数比芬兰国民人数还多的苏联击败芬兰只是时间问题。他们没有完善的通讯设备，没有威力足够的军火，待入侵者用优势反扑，他们将无处可逃。  
恍惚间他又回到了1808，或者1944和之后更久的日子，他还以为是伊万的手在抓着他，于是剧烈地挣扎起来，用芬兰语断断续续地呜咽着卡累利阿，幻境里伊万朝他露出招牌笑容。奇怪，曾经他对提诺相较苛刻的贝瓦尔德宽容许多，后来又以血腥手腕和堂皇的借口想要让他染上猩红——赤化，投降，死，你选择一个。卡累利阿，卡累利阿，卡累利阿，他反反复复呢喃着他第一时间能够想起来的名词，好像溺水的人在呼救。卡累利阿，卡累利阿，贝瓦尔德……  
提诺猛地清醒过来，挣脱圈住他的胳膊，从毯子里钻出来往外边跑。该死！他听到后面有些急促的脚步声。别跟上来！别跟上来！你什么时候才能意识到你的拥抱已经没用了！他赤着脚，只穿着薄睡袍，在小屋里无处可去，干脆下了二楼直接往屋外冲。屋外是破晓前的黑暗，他什么都看不见，当然也可以说，他在冲出屋子之前就已经什么都看不见了。  
提诺冲进齐膝深的雪里，他扑进那片纯白，像很小的时候那样，那时候他和大地的距离那么近，雪几乎没过胸口。小时候贝瓦尔德扯住他的袍角领着他走，为了让场面看起来不那么尴尬，他快步跟上去，主动拉住贝瓦尔德的手指。  
这是破晓前，这是夜晚最黑暗的一刻，暗得连星星都销声匿迹。他想呼喊，想哭泣想咆哮，但喉咙干哑发不出一声。他张开的双臂空空如也，只有冷风穿行其间。他仿佛虔诚的朝圣者又仿佛受难的耶稣基督，贝瓦尔德站在不太远的地方，静静地看着提诺的背影。  
随后他前进了，鼓起维京人开拓大海与河流的勇气，但又小心得像是靠近一只随时会逃跑的流浪猫。芬兰人赤足跪在雪里，双臂无力地垂在雪中，手掌朝上，头颅低垂，姿态犹如弗朗特斯克·毕勒克的那张“唯愿你的旨意、恩典和真理，成为永恒幸福的主宰”。  
“提诺。”他用气音轻声呼唤。提诺，提诺·维那莫依宁，Suomi。他换着称呼，但没用他经常叫的芬。他面对着提诺也在雪里跪下，被体温融化的雪水开始刺激贝瓦尔德裸露在外的皮肤。他没有动，他看着提诺一点点抬起头，迷惘地望进他的眼睛。  
“我在这。”他许久没有出声，声音哑得自己都认不出来，“我就在这……我哪里都不会去了。我不会再伤害你了，提诺，再也不会有了，都过去了。”  
贝瓦尔德朝他伸手，指尖堪堪触及他的面颊，“我发誓。”  
他发觉自己刚刚组织的语言简直是糟糕透顶、毫无逻辑，他本想再说些什么，好展示自己的切实和迫切的真诚，但那么多的回忆争先恐后地涌上来，像冰冷的空气经过压缩又在肺部炸开，属于提诺的、陈旧的悲伤铺天盖地袭来，在他的每一条血管里轰然回响，他的喉咙发酸，奇怪地哽住了。  
他说不下去了。  
“对不起。”贝瓦尔德用一个简单的词作为结尾。  
你可以信任我吗？  
我可以信任你吗？  
提诺还是怔怔地看着他。贝瓦尔德凝视他的眼睛，大气不敢出。雾蒙蒙的晨光照亮贝瓦尔德的一小块面颊，虹膜反射光线，像两粒透亮的玻璃珠子，眼下的青黑颜色彰显他很久没睡好的事实。此刻雪不说话，森林也不说话，他们身处昏暗，他们相对无言。  
我们曾路过万物，像一阵风吹过，万物对我们缄默，仿佛有一种默契。也许视我们半是耻辱——  
提诺在雪地里失声痛哭，搂着贝瓦尔德的脖子。两人都跪在积雪里，穿得很少，皮肤冰冷如石。他们面颊相贴，泪水蹭在贝瓦尔德脸上，好像他也哭了一样。  
——半是难以言喻的希望。

END.

**Author's Note:**

> ＊“我们曾路过万物……”摘取自德国诗人里尔克的《杜伊诺哀歌》。
> 
> 写在后面：  
> 四千多字断断续续几个月总算是写完了，前后好写，中间两个小片段磨了很久不知如何处理，硬是仓促完结。原本说是暑假看完历史书再搞的，反正现在已经废物了不如码码字吧，暑假什么的于我太遥远。  
> 感谢圈内老师分享的阅读笔记，孩子基本就靠这个了。


End file.
